The present invention relates to a complex of tea-leaf extract, of which the principal ingredient is (-)-epigallocatechin gallate, referred to as EGCg hereinbelow, and active aluminum hydroxide or a complex of the EGCg per se and active aluminum hydroxide.
The complex of the present invention has excellent antiulcer activity, antipeptic activity and antacid activity so that it is useful as a therapeutic medicine for digestive ulcers. The complex of the present invention is a novel material not known in the prior art.
The inventors have previously undertaken extensive investigations on an industrial method for the preparation of tealeaf extract containing EGCg as the principal ingredient, which is one of the starting materials for the preparation of the inventive complex, and the results are disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 59-219384 (See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,530). They further have continued investigations on a method for the fractionation of catechin compounds from the tea-leaf extract and the results are disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 60-13780 (See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,672).
Applications directed to tea-leaf extracts which have been filed so far, describes either astringent and antioxdation activities or the catechin compounds present in the extract. However, there are no reports concerning antiulcer or antipeptic activity for tea-leaf extracts.
Ulcers have a diversity of origins and there have developed a diversity of medications to deal with them. Furthermore, it is usual to administer two or more medicaments depending on the therapeutic requirements. Among the known medicaments are anticholinergic agents, H.sub.2 -receptor antagonists and antipeptic agents. Sulcralfate is the known antipeptic agent, but it is not as effective as desired.